


Hands-On Fun

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Series: December 2020 [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, some making outtt, tara is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Day 7: ugly Christmas Sweater
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: December 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036989
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Hands-On Fun

**Author's Note:**

> so many titles rip

Jennifer Jareau was incredibly drunk. She’d had about a bottle and a half of wine, not to mention the two tequila shots that she and Penelope snuck when they went to take the pizzas out of the oven. She was drunk, she was full, and she was not bothered by the fact that all her coworkers were in the room.

They were at Penelope’s Ugly Christmas Sweater party. Henry was with a babysitter until the next morning and that meant that Emily and JJ could part to their hearts’ content. Right now, that meant making out on the couch. JJ pushed away all thoughts of her friends and just stuck her hand under Emily’s too fancy Christmas sweater.

“Hey!” Emily yelped, pulling JJ’s hands away. “We’re in public.”

“No one’s watching you,” Tara said from directly beside them. “Home Alone just started.”

JJ leaned in to take Emily’s ear between her teeth. She nibbled softly, making Emily’s mouth fall open. Warm, delicate hands snuck under her sweater to hold her hips. Grinning, JJ nuzzled her nose into the shell of Emily’s ear.

“That’s right, baby,” JJ whispered. “You know you want to kiss me.”

“I’m- Well- Sure,” Emily tried, eyes narrowing as JJ sucked on her earlobe. “I always want to kiss you, but I don’t think this is the time or place.”

JJ took Emily’s jaw in her hand, turning her face so their eyes met. “Hotch and Rossi are talking about a case in the kitchen. Spencer is all the way at the other end of the couch. Penelope is next to him, and Tara is next to us. Tara doesn’t care. Does she?” 

“Nope. Get it.”

“See?” JJ raised an eyebrow, hoping it worked. She was honestly not in full control of her face right now. “I want to drunkenly make out with the woman I married. Why won’t you let me?”

Emily groaned, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “That’s just not fair. That voice is my weakness.”

Laughing, JJ let go of Emily’s jaw and fisted her hands in the front of her sweater. “I know,” she crooned, tilting her head. “That’s why I’m using it. Give into my baby blues and my cute, cute voice.”

“Alright, fine.”

JJ crashed their mouths together, eagerly pushing her tongue between Emily’s lips and swallowing her surprised yelp. Emily’s arms settled around JJ’s hips, holding her up. She melted back against the couch letting JJ take over and kiss her as much as she wanted to.

The blonde was happy to kiss Emily forever. She loved the way Emily felt against her as her body hummed with the alcohol. Her lips tingled as Emily lightly nipped at them, smiling despite her previous reluctance. For her part, Emily spread her hands over JJ’s tight abs, willing to let herself be used.

This was not the first time they’d been in this position, although it was usually Emily who was the drunk, affectionate one. JJ had taken her home from O’Keefe’s many times to keep her from just stripping in the center of the bar. It was kind of fun to be on this side of things now. Emily’s incredible sexy wife wanted nothing more than to kiss her and that was pretty great. 

Emily could tell that JJ really was beyond trashed, the sloppiness in her kisses giving her away. The other thing giving her away was the fact that she was trying to pull Emily’s sweater off. It wouldn’t be a big deal except for the fact that Emily was only wearing a lace bra underneath and it was one thing to make out at a party like a college kid and another entirely to risk Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner seeing her nipples.

“Hold on,” Emily gasped, tearing her mouth away. “Wait. Not the sweater.”

Penelope leaned forward to look around Tara. “You can use my bedroom. I just changed the sheets.”

“What?” Emily mumbled, glaring at Penelope as JJ did her best to leave a hickey on Emily’s neck. “I’m not having sex in your apartment during a party, Pen.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not 16!” Emily stared at her bewildered. She looked at Tara, who was actually hyper-focused on the television. “Tara, help me out.”

Waving her hand distractedly, Tara offered no help at all. “Yeah, yeah. Follow your heart. Fuck in the bathroom, for all I care.”

“Jesus,” Emily muttered. She shifted to the edge of the couch, slid her hands under JJ’s butt, and stood, taking her wife with her. “Come on, drunkie. Bed time.”

“Yes,” JJ moaned, grinning at her wife as they moved through the apartment. “Sex?”

Emily blushed, nodding at Hotch and Rossi as they passed through the kitchen toward Penelope’s bedroom. “Hello.”

Hotch flushed and looked away. Rossi winked at her, giving her a thumbs up. The gesture only made her blush harder and she hurried into Penelope’s bedroom. JJ had started tugging on her hair, biting along her jaw. It was wildly distracting, so Emily just crawled onto the bed and laid her wife down on her back.

“Emily,” JJ whined, eyes closed. “I can’t see you.”

“Open your eyes?” Emily tried, holding back laughter.

JJ’s eyes fluttered open and she gasped with delight when Emily appeared in front of her. “Hey! There you are! There’s my wife!”

“Oh my god,” Emily chuckled. “There is  _ no way  _ we’re doing anything with you like this. You need a nap.”

Pouting, JJ tugged on the front of Emily’s sweater, trying to make her lean down and kiss her. “Come on, baby! We’ve had drunk sex before! I’m fine!”

Emily just shook her head, brushing JJ’s honey-colored hair out of her face and sitting back on her heels. “No way. I’m way too sober and you’re way too drunk. It’s not fair.”

“You’re too good,” JJ whined. She yawned suddenly, alcohol making her tired as soon as she wasn’t so focused on a particular goal. The way her eyes were trying to close told Emily she’d made the right call. “Take my shoes off.”

Scooting backward, Emily obeyed, pulling off JJ’s shoes and socks and setting them on the floor beside the bed. Soft snoring told her that JJ was already asleep. Emily climbed off the bed, moving around it so she could press a soft kiss to JJ’s forehead.

“Happy December 7th, Jayje,” Emily whispered, brushing a thumb over a soft cheek. “See you on the 8th.”

“Love you,” JJ mumbled, rolling onto her side. Her eyelashes fluttered like she was trying to open them. “Sex tomorrow?”

Emily laughed softly, nodding even though JJ could see her. “Sure. But the ugly sweaters stay on.”

“Yay…”


End file.
